1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a motor control apparatus and a motor control method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a motor control apparatus that controls a motor coupled to a mechanical load is known. With this control technology of the motor control apparatus, even in the case where a parameter of the controlled object fluctuates or disturbance acts on the controlled object, the controlled object is controlled at high response.
JP-A-07-261843 discloses, for example, the technology that controls a controlled object at high response. In this technology, use of a disturbance observer and a state observer allows accurately estimating a state quantity of a load side. The estimated state quantity is fed back to the controlled object.